Curaj
by StephenyRomanian Coven
Summary: Curaj. A simple word, yet the most difficult thing to have.


**Disclaimer: the characters here belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Pairing:** Vladimir and Stefan, so boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read!

Also English is not my first Language, so, please, be patient!

 **Curaj** means courage in Romanian. **I** **ubii** is a sweet thing love birds tell each other.

One last thing: I'd be grateful and very glad to get some reviews 'cause I wanna know how I'm doing :)

* * *

 **CURAJ**

The weather in Romania was rather worrying that night -a snow storm was approaching- so Stefan wrap himself in his cloak and hurried to the home he and Vladimir shared somewhere near Bucharest. But then he heard a noise, but wasn't a normal noise, more like... more like a meow. Stefan looked down and he spotted a kitten at the corner of the street. He looked around but the kitten seemed to be alone. "Hey, there. You shouldn't be alone at this time of the night. Would you like to come home with me?". He easily picked the kitten up and wrap him up with his cloak, then he ran back home.

When he opened the door, he sighed in relief and put the kitten on the sofa. He then headed to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of milk and brought it to the kitten. As the kitten was drinking it, Stefan lied down on the sofa and felt relieved he didn't have to face the snow storm.

He soon heard steps on the stairs, and he immediately knew that Vladimir was on his way down the tower where he always were, plotting revenge against the Volturi.

"Stefan! Thank gods you're here! I was thinking about the next move to do... They'll see our revenge coming soon enough, those Italian bastards!" Vladimir said. Stefan rolled his eyes and replied "Your revenge, not mine". Vladimir looked at him, rage growing in him. "How could you say something like that?! After all they've done to our coven!". Stefan took a loud breath, responding to Vladimir's look with an even more serious one. "Our coven is exactly the point. Don't you remember what Dochia said to us?". Vladimir suddenly took a few steps forward and brought his hands on Stefan's neck. "Don't you dare talking about my mother". Stefan burst out laughing, or at least that's what he wanted to do, but Vladimir's hands were preventing him form doing so. "What are you going to do, Vladimir? Choke me? Do it". Vladimir's grip got deeper and deeper. Stefan tried to hate him in that moment, yet he couldn't. Vladimir was too important for him, and even if he was such a fool at a time, Stefan would always stay by his side, no matter what. Maybe not in the way he wanted. He had often imagined Vladimir's hands on his neck, but they were never chocking him.

"She told us to live our own lives, she told us not to get killed while trying to avenge them and she tol-". He was interrupted by the kitten, who jumped on Vladimir's arm, meowing loudly and scratching him. "What the hell...STEFAN!".

Stefan was glad that Vladimir finally let go of him, yet he was feeling nervous about the cat, knowing fully well that Vladimir wasn't really fond of animals. "It's just a stray kitten I found on my way home" he explained. Vladimir took the kitten gently and Stefan immediately noticed how his hands changed -the way they looked when he was chocking him and the completely different way they looked when he was holding the cat.

"Why did you pick him up?"Vladimir simply asked. Stefan shrugged and said "He was alone". Vladimir looked at him, on his face there was a questioning expression, then he looked at the kitten, who was now purring. He placed the cat on the sofa then seated himself, his eyes never leaving Stefan, who was trying his best not to look at his friend.

They remained silent for quite a long time, then Vladimir asked "Have you fed him?". Stefan nodded. "Good, I don't want a starving cat into my house". Stefan giggled. "Right, you prefer to impale them". Vladimir rolled his eyes and sighed. "Maybe I deserve that". Stefan smirked. "Oh yes. You can be such an ass hole when you want to". Vladimir smirked as well.

Silence fell over the room again, and again it was Vladimir who broke it a few minutes later. "Why a cat?" he asked. Stefan took his time to reply. "Because he was alone, and so am I". Vladimir couldn't believe what Stefan just said. He looked at him in the eye and whispered: "You are not alone. You have me". Stefan slowly started to cry, much to Vladimir's surprise. "I don't have you" he replied, then thought " _Not in the way I'd want to_ ". It was a painful thought, that made him cry even more.

Stefan didn't know exactly when he started to fall for Vladimir, yet he was sure he was completely into him. He wanted Vladimir by his side in a way he didn't want nobody else. Yet he couldn't let him know about his feelings. He thought that if he told him, Vladimir would leave him for good, and the thought of Vladimir, who was his life companion before everything else, leaving was unbearable.

Vladimir always admired Stefan: when he met him because he was a great warrior, but as the years went by he started to admire him as a person and then as a friend. Stefan never left him, not even when their empire fell... Vladimir had seen Stefan at the worst of his days, and now his friend was crying in front of his eyes because he was feeling alone. Vladimir immediately knew this was a major problem, yet he couldn't figure what was going on in Stefan's life.

Vladimir suddenly grabbed him in a big hug, but he felt Stefan crying even more under his touch. Stefan, on the other side, wanted Vladimir to leave in alone, yet at the same time he wanted Vladimir to hug him in different way, much more tightly.

Vladimir decided that was enough. He cupped Stefan's face into his hands, looked at him in the eye and asked: "What is going on, Stefan? You can tell me everything, you know". At these words, Stefan thought that maybe, _just maybe_ , he could tell Vladimir about his feelings; he couldn't hold them back forever anyway, so he decided it was time to tell the truth.

"It's not easy to explain..." he started. Vladimir stroke his curls and whispered "Try". Stefan took a deep breath. "I've been feeling this way for quite a long time now. I have these feelings I can't hold back... I... I have feelings for you". Vladimir was rather surprised by these words. Stefan decided to go on. "I've been wanting you for years. I think I love you, Vladimir".

Vladimir took is time, his eyes never leaving Stefan's. "You...You've been wanting me for years?" he asked. Stefan nodded, tears running down his face. "Well that's odd" Vladimir said, and Stefan started to regret his confession. Vladimir quickly got near him, their faces were now a few inches apart. He grabbed Stefan's chin and said: "That's odd because I've been wanting you for years too". Stefan was speechless. Were he human, his hearth would be pounding. It was the best moment in his life when Vladimir cut out the distance between the two of then and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Stefan immediately responded to kiss, which was rough but very, very needy and wrapped his arms around Vladimir's neck, making him lie down on the top of him. They shared a really passionate kiss, and once it was over Vladimir looked down at Stefan: he was no longer crying and his lips were curved into a big smile. He rested his forehead on Stefan's, and smiled back.

They remained like that for quite a long time, wrapped in a tight hug, whispering softly in each other's ears things they would never say to anybody else, sharing some kisses once in a while.

They were interrupted by the kitten, who jumped on the sofa, making them laugh. Vladimir took the cat into his hands. "I suppose I have to thank him, after all it was him who brought us together". Stefan giggled and asked "Are we going to keep him, then?". Vladimir nodded. "We should name him". Stefan placed a shy kiss on Vladimir's cheek and said: "Oh, I've got the perfect name. Curaj". Vladimir smirked. "Curaj?". Stefan nodded and explained: "Yes, Curaj. It took me a lot of courage to tell you about my feelings". Vladimir couldn't hold back a giggle. "Oh, come here you silly person" he said, then kissed Stefan again. "Curaj, uh?" Vladimir asked. Stefan nodded at him while caressing the kitten. Vladimir looked at him: he seemed to be happy now. No more tears. He stroked Stefan's curls and whispered: "Good thought, iubii".

* * *

Oh, you read it all? How cute! **Thank you so much!**

Love you guys, let me know what you think!


End file.
